Ages Series
by AAML-Shipper
Summary: after the leagues


These series are 2 years after the Johto League  
  
Ash raced down the hill, trying to forget about what happened. He ran past everything in a few seconds. A large person was gaining on him. Ash screamed as he ran for his life. "Help!" he yelled. He jumped into a nearby lake. Then, he woke up with a startle.  
  
"Whoa! That was scary! Ok... since I'm awake, let's see what time it is." Ash looked at his Voltorb shaped clock. It was 7:32 AM. He got dressed and left his room. Raichu was behind him as usual. Ash slid on the railing down the stairs. He got off and said, "I'm awake!" "That's nice dear. Here's your breakfast!" yelled his mom. He quickly ran to the kitchen room and ate at the speed of light (actually pretty fast, but not the speed of light). "Don't eat so fast or you'll choke." At that moment, Raichu got to the table and ate slowly. "Are you all right Raichu?" "Rai..." he said sleepily. "You stay here then. Ok?" "Rai." "Ok. I'm going," said Ash as he left the table to the bathroom. When Ash got back down from the bathroom, he saw Raichu on the floor. "What happened?" questioned Ash as he picked up Raichu. He ran to the Oak Laboratory a block away. "Professor Oak! Something's wrong with Raichu!" "Slow down, slow down. Let me see your Raichu. Hmm…he seems all right. Just exhausted. Leave it here and I'll take care of him." "Ok. I'll go. Bye Raichu."  
  
Ash walked around. Suddenly, he came face to face with the man he saw in his dreams. The man was in a dark cloak. He had a picture of Brock and Misty hugging together in love. He flashed it to Ash. Ash yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO! This is torture. TORTURE!" Ash curled into a ball trying to avoid the picture but pictures were in his mind. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm helpless," said Ash as he fell flat on the ground. Moments later, Tracey came by. He saw Ash on the ground, twitching a bit. Tracey looked around. Nothing seemed to be holding Ash down. But it seemed like Ash was forced down on the ground. Then, a shadow-like person came out from Ash.  
  
The shadow man started making fears come in Tracey's mind. Professor Oak rejected all of the pictures he perfectly drew. And even worse, Prof. Oak was slicing them up with a sharp sword. "You're fired!" yelled Prof. Oak as he commanded flames to come up around Tracey. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tracey fell down, twitching.  
  
Misty came by, looking at the bodies. "Huh?" Then, two small shadow men came out of Ash and Tracey. They attacked Misty and Misty's fears began to show. Ash was there. Misty asked, "Do you love me?" Ash said, "HA! You? Don't make me laugh. I like your SISTERS!" Then, her sisters came and went around Ash. "You are the runt of the Sensational Sisters. HAHAHAHA!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Misty as she fell on Ash. Ash's conscious arose a bit. "Raichu! Help!" as he sputtered before falling to his fear again.  
  
Soon all the Pallet Town citizens were being held prisoners of their own bodies. All held by fears and little shadow men. They have become HOSTS to the parasites. But Ash was a little awake. "RAICHU!" he yelled in his loudest voice. The little shadow man in Ash was dying of minor loss of fear. Then out of the bushes came Raichu. Raichu was still sleepy and not as conscious. A shadow man popped up and jumped into Raichu, but the shadow was bounced off of Raichu. Raichu slowly walked to Ash. The little shadow men attacked but they were all reflected by some dark spell Raichu had. "Must be the sleepiness," thought Ash.  
  
Soon, all the shadow men came out. Ash regained conscious completely and kicked several men. Those men disappeared. Raichu just walked around. More men were killed this way. Ash took out a small knife and a mirror. He put it to the light and shone the men. This paralyzed them for awhile. Then Ash cut the men, destroying them. Finally, the last fear demon disappeared. Ash dropped the knife and mirror. The mirror shattered and the knife protruded the ground. Pallet Town was safe of Fear Demons, but for how long?  
  
Ash ran back home after the incident with fear itself. He wondered, "Did she love Brock? Or did she love me? I'm so confused." "Me too." Ash jumped up from the voice behind him. "You are confused? I thought you loved Brock…" "Brock…NO WAY! I always had a fear that you loved my sisters. Do you?" "Um…NO. I always wanted to ask you, that do you like me?" "Um…Yes. I did. That's why I had a corny reason to follow you. Not the Bike." "Ok…" Just then, a large shadow man popped up from the floor.  
  
Viridian City  
  
"Giovanni, your plan is genius! You are going to strike everyone by his or her fears! But, I heard the Pallet Town batch has been destroyed by a boy by the name of Ash Ketchum. I sent in a large one this time to fight this Ash and destroy him." "Excellent. Expect your paycheck and your promotion tomorrow." "Thank you, Giovanni." "Very well. You are dismissed." Brock walked out of the room, thinking about the large paycheck. "Yes…I'll destroy Ash. For good…"  
  
Pallet Town  
  
The large shadow man held down Ash. He kept crying, "Don't die Misty!" Misty ran to the kitchen to get a large knife. She stabbed the shadow man. There was no effect. Ash was going to die of suffocation! "NO!" yelled Misty. "Don't leave me alone. Please listen to me. Ash please…please respond." She shook Ash, but there was no effect. She knew one thing to do. "GO Kingdra!" A large, fierce dragon appeared. "Dragonbreath that shadow!" The dragon reared up and shot several flames at the shadow. There was still no effect. "Return." She went over and hugged Ash. The shadow howled in pain. She hugged and hugged. The shadow still howled, but even louder. Quickly, Misty brought Ash out of the shadow. "Togetic, I choose you!" A fairy-like creature came out. "Double Edge!" Togetic backed up and charged at full speed. The shadow yelped. "Metronome." The happiness Pokemon shook its hands and index fingers. Then, the fingers glowed. Togetic raised the right hand and a large sphere was formed. A large, yellowish-white beam came out and smashed the shadow. Misty took the knife she dropped earlier. She stabbed the shadow man. Ash woke up a little. Then, Brock burst in the door. He had a knife in his left hand and a tranquilizer gun in the other. Brock fired the gun, accidentally striking Misty. "Man I have clumsy fingers," said Brock as he dropped the knife. She fell downward. Ash looked at her. She fainted. Ash's anger rose by a few levels. His temperature dropped to 50 degrees Fahrenheit. His dark form was showing. And he was also showing his electric form.  
  
He said, "Electric." The electric form jumped in the air and drop kicked Brock. Brock felt paralyzed from that kick. Then, Ash said, "Dark." The shadow form kicked Brock multiple times. "Duo." The two forms attacked Brock with several punches. "Trio." All of Ash grabbed Brock and threw him several yards before slamming him hard into the wall. "Argh…" Brock said in pain. "I will succeed my mission to kill you. Once and for all, you were a nuisance to Giovanni. You always stopped his evil plans. I will destroy you for that." "Brock? Are you brainwashed? Or are you on drugs? Because you are pointing directly opposite of me." "I am fine," said Brock before collapsing. "This is strange. Is he brainwashed?" He was confused. Maybe Brock was really brainwashed. Ash went over to Misty and took out the tranquilizer bullet. Ash ran upstairs to the bathroom. He found some healing powder. He got it and ran downstairs. He put it near the wound, on the shoulder. Then, Misty yelped upward and recovered. "OW! It burns!" "Sorry. I'm going to get a Band-Aid for you," Ash said as he ran up the stairs to the bathroom once more. He got a Band-Aid and ran back down. He put the bandage on. "Thank you." "Ok. No problem…" Then, Brock woke up. "Where am I? Who am I?" "Brock, you're Brock. And you are in my house. My name is Ash. Her name is Misty," pointed Ash. "Now I remember. You're the kid I traveled with." "Yeah…but now I'm not a kid. I'm 17." "And I'm 23. Yeah, Yeah! It's all clear to me now! I can't get a girl!" "Um… Yeah. You've never been successful. No offense, Ok?" "Yeah. Ok." Ash got up and went upstairs to get his trusted Pokemon: Charizard, Bayleef, Quilava, Feraligatr, Lugia, and of course Raichu. He got them and went back down. He saw Misty hugging Brock, as in love. "NOOOOOOOO!" Ash screamed. "This is worse than a nightmare! This is fear!" Ash tripped, fell down the stairs, and smashed his head. "Ash! Are you all right?" Misty said before he fainted.  
  
He woke up in the hospital. He saw Misty and Brock hugging together again. They were in love. "NOOOOOOO!" Ash screamed. "I thought you didn't love him. I'm so depressed and extremely sad. I've been shattered by Other's Love. I'm not lucky. Cupid's Arrow has finally struck Brock and Misty." He sighed. He also looked back. He was mad at Misty. Mainly at Brock was where his anger went. Ash cried and cried. It was too real for it to be the Fear Demons. He could feel their radiance increasing as they got closer and closer. "NOOOOO!" Ash ran and took his clothes. He ran out of the hospital, going as much as 40 miles from where the hospital was.  
  
Soon enough, he arrived at the reduced Cinnabar Island. He never wanted to see love again for another few years. He stayed at the PokeCenter. He saw the lava that leaked through the windows. That reminded him of the radiance of love. He was angry enough to send his electric form to destroy it. He pouted and pouted. He couldn't even eat his dinner. He just slept on the bench.  
  
The next day, footsteps were heard. Ash was under the covers. "Have you seen Ash?" "Ash? Oh, that boy! He was sleeping here last night, but he must've left during midnight. "Oh…I wanted to speak to him. It's about yesterday." "What happened yesterday?" "Well, I never really liked Ash as much as Brock. But I really didn't hurt his feelings. It all started about fears. I was afraid he would reject me, so I loved him. Brock would never reject me." Ash listened to the conversation. Misty left. "Misty wait!" "Ash! I did love Brock more. But I really admired you. Your skills, everything. But you weren't mature. Not at all." "And you responded by slicing my heart out with a scythe. And even worse, you slammed it with a sledgehammer. I loved you. You just like me. Simply just liked. When you get married, don't expect me to be there. AT ALL. Don't even send an invitation," Ash said coldly as he left the center and left Misty. She caught Ash saying to his Ho-oh, "Fly somewhere. I don't want to see her again at all. " She looked around. Obviously, Ash was too angered. He blasted some of the cooled lava, probably because the lava was originally hot. And love was hot as well. She cried because of her mistake. She left a perfectly good guy for a guy who chases girls. She realized the mistake. She sobbed, because she has no chance of finding him now. He could be miles from here by now. She recovered and sent out her Kingdra. "Kingdra, Surf. Go to Pallet Town." She got on the dragon and rode to Pallet. She went to the Ketchum Residence. "Ash! Ash!" "Go away," was the response heard. Luckily she found him. And obviously, he was having an emotional breakdown. She managed to bust in the door. She went up to Ash's room and heard keyboarding sounds. He was chatting with Richie on-line. Misty caught several lines, "So didja ask her?" "No. She was too much in love for Brock than me. I mean what's wrong with me other than immaturity? She chose that dumb Brock that shot her with the tranquilizer. My life sucks. I don't even think I can find another like her. Maybe Duplica…No. She wouldn't be her." "I feel your pain, dude. Keep in touch!" Ash shut down the computer and noticed the reflection of Misty. "What do you want? You've already destroyed my heart. Is it more bad news of getting married in a day? Or is it a baby?" She swallowed hard. "No, it's not that at all. I'm really sorry that I said all that to you. I want to start all over. And I am really, really sorry for picking maturity to quality. You're the quality." "You picked Brock, too bad. That's the point of no return. Best thing to do is leave me here all alone…unless you really want to start over." "Yes I do." "Fine." She hugged Ash. "Thank you," she whispered in Ash's ear. "You're welcome," as Ash leaned back, closing his eyes. He fell on to the bed. He soon fell asleep. When he woke up, he noticed Misty was sleeping right next to him. He slept again. He slept so peacefully, that he never had this peaceful of sleep. When he woke up, it was 10 PM. They slept a total of 12 hours so far. He decided to sleep again. The next morning, Ash woke up. He went to the bathroom, discovering it was occupied. "Misty," he thought. Then she came out, in a bathrobe. She went over to Ash's bedroom. "My turn," Ash said. He went in. He took a shower and dressed up. He went to the kitchen, grabbing some cereal and milk. He also got a spoon. He dumped the whole box of cereal in the bowl. Then he poured the milk in. He ate in no hurry. Raichu came along, and opened the fridge for some PokéChow. He got some and got a dish and a fork. Raichu poured a whole mountainful of PokéChow. He also ate slowly, as for Pokemon are like their trainers. Misty got some toast and butter. Togetic ate some of the toast. They all finished their breakfast soon. Ash went in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Misty also brushed her teeth. Ash went to his room and played some video games. He was playing his new Gamecube. He was playing Super Smash Bros. Melee. He was an expert I would say. Misty got out a Gameboy Advance and played Pokemon Advance. She was on Red and defeated him. Right then, Ash beat his game. "Yes!" they said in joy. "I'm going for an endurance bike race. I'll go from Pallet to Cerulean to Celadon to Cinnabar and back. I'll take about 5 hours." Ash left the house and pedaled his bike. He soon arrived at Viridian. During the five hours of the race, Misty groomed her Pokemon and decided to do some housework around. She went to Ash's room and cleaned it up to the maximum. She cleaned all the rooms up.  
  
Then, she heard some footsteps coming from the door. She saw who it was. It was Mrs. Ketchum. "Oh, Misty, are you staying here for the night?" "No…I've come to live with Ash…" "Really?" "Yes, I'm serious." "Oh, all right." Then Ash arrived in the five hours.  
  
End of this age…  
  
Ash – 17  
  
Misty – 19  
  
Brock – 23 


End file.
